Un Recorrido por la Union Europea
by Nekolandia
Summary: La Union Europea es bien conocida por todo el mundo. Pero, ¿quién sabe toda su historia? Por fin vas a poder saber todo lo que nunca has querido saber, desde 1945 hasta la actualidad pasando por las cosas importantes. Cada año es un capitulo menos el 1.
1. 1945 y 1947

D: Hetalia no me pertenece. La historia de la UE tampoco. Las partes en cursivas algunas sí y otras no.

Esta es la historia de la Union Europea. Pero hay que comenzar desde bastante antes para saber toda su historia.

* * *

**-1945-**

_Final de la segunda Guerra mundial. Europa esta totalmente destruida. Se va a necesitar mucho esfuerzo para recuperarse. Todos los países están en un estado paupérrimo. _**  
**

-Bueno, como el tratado de Versalles hizo que todo se pusiera peor de lo que ya estaba. No solo no nos recuperamos como queríamos, sino que se desencadeno una segunda guerra mundial. Así que para que eso no vuelve a pasar te vamos a separar. Tu vas a ser del mocoso ese, de _the frog_ y mío; y tu hermano va a ser de la Union Sovietica*. ¿Has comprendido? - Le explicó Inglaterra a la nación derrotada.

-_Ja..._

-Bueno... Tenía que decir algo más... ¡A sí! The frog, el come hamburguesas y yo vamos a juntarte para que estes junto...

-...Gracias...

-...

* * *

**-1947-**

_Estados Unidos da una ayuda para que Europa se pueda recuperar más rápidamente. Esta ayuda es conocida como Plan Marshall o ERP. Aparte de ser para la recuperación de los países que habían sufrido la guerra, también era un plan para contener el avance des comunismo._

-Así que como soy el _hero_, os voy a salvar. Os voy a enviar dinero... es el plan para recuperar Europa... ¡_the European Recovery Plan_! Hahaha~-Les dijo el representante de la nación americana.

-Gracias... -Dijeron algunos.

-Todos podéis participar, hasta tu Unión Sovietica**.**

-No gracias, da~

-¿Y vosotros? -Le preguntó a Polonia y Checoslovaquia que parecían estar dudando.

-Bueno, tipo. Osea como que tengo que pensarlo ya que soy tan genial que... -Comenzó el Polaco pero el sovietico le envió una mirada que le dio la respuesta. - Digo, va a ser mejorcito que no.

-Bueno... -El checoslovaco también había visto la cara amenazante del más alto.- Yo tampoco... Va a ser lo mejor.

_ La Unión Soviética y los Estados de la Europa del Este también fueron teóricamente invitados, aunque las condiciones que se les exigió (someter su situación económica interna a controles externos e integrarse en un mercado europeo) eran obviamente incompatibles con el sistema económico y con los principios ideológicos y de propaganda del denominado socialismo realmente existente. Aun así, Moscú tuvo que ejercer su control sobre algunos países que sí habían mostrado interés (Polonia y Checoslovaquia), obteniendo su rectificación._

-Bueno, así que al final la ayuda va a ser dada a vosotros: Reino Unido, Francia, Alemania Occidental, Bélgica, Luxemburgo, Holanda, Suecia, Noruega, Dinamarca, Islandia, Turquía, Suiza, Portugal, Italia (con Trieste), Grecia y Austria.

-¿Y España? -Preguntó algún despistado.

-Él... Recuerda que después de su guerra civil se ha cerrado bastante con ese dictador suyo. Su nuevo jefe sí que esta loco... No tanto como el de Alemania, pero bueno.**

_Muchas partes del mundo que también fueron devastadas por la Segunda Guerra Mundial no se beneficiaron de Plan Marshall. El único gran país de Europa occidental que quedó excluido de las ayudas fue España debido a que tras la Guerra Civil Española, España se cerró en una política de autarquía y proteccionismo bajo el régimen franquista. Aún con las reticencias en colaborar con un país de cariz fascista, los Estados Unidos decidieron ofrecer a España ayudas económicas, porque el régimen de Franco era, de todos modos, una garantía de que el país no recibiría influencias soviéticas._

_-_Y, ¿Como piensas repartir el dinero?

-Bueno, no sé... Aunque, tengo una idea... Que sea por la _renta per cápita*** _Así es una manera justa y encima nos da una forma de repartir sin que haya luego problemas.

-Esta bien... -Dijo Inglaterra, pensando en lo que se tramaba el americano.

_El Plan Marshall se repartió entre los países participantes básicamente según la renta per cápita. Gran parte del dinero se destinó a los grandes grupos industriales, puesto que se pensaba que su regeneración era esencial para la reconstrucción europea. Además, el reparto según la renta per cápita era una manera indirecta de ayudar a los Aliados, dejando menos para los países del Eje o los neutrales._

* * *

*****En ese tiempo Rusia aún era la union sovietica, por eso a pesar que el personaje va a ser el mismo; le voy a llamar así.

**Jefe de Alemania: Hitler. Jefe de España: Franco.

*** Es el cálculo de todos los ingresos del pais entre todos sus habitantes. Otros nombres pueden ser: PIB/PBI per cápita o ingresos per cápita. La expresión per cápita viene del latin y significa literalmente, por cabeza.

* * *

**N/A **El resto de los capítulos solo van a tener un año. De hecho lo del 1945 no era parte original de la historia pero era para aclarar las cosas a la gente que no tiene bien frescas sus clases de historia o todas las horas viendo Hetalia. Los datos son casi todos de mis clases, de wikipedia, de páginas oficiales o de otras fuentes confiables; por lo que espero que no haya datos falsos...

La idea de la historia vino a que estoy viendo esto para dos diferentes materias y bueno, que es interesante. Si hay algún error, avisadme por favor. Por cierto, todos los capítulos van a tener una longitud bastante diferente ya que hay cosas de las que hay que decir más y otras menos. Voy a intentar actualizar esta historia rapido ya que ya tengo cuatro capítulos escritos y uno a la mitad. También voy a actualizar pronto el resto de mis historias así que no me matéis.


	2. 1948

D: Ni Hetalia, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Tampoco los datos que aparecen aquí.

* * *

**-1948-**

_En el 1948 Bélgica, Holanda y Luxemburgo hacen una union aduanera para hacer que el comercio entre esos tres países sea libre. Al no tener que pagar impuestos para vender sus productos en los otros dos países sus economias mejoraron notablemente. A esta union se le conoce como el Benelux. _

_-_Hermano, ¿recuerdas lo que firmamos en 1944? -Le preguntó la belga a su hermano mayor.

-El tratado ese para algo de las tarifas, ¿no?

-Exacto. ¿Qué te parece si esta vez lo que hacemos es una union aduanera?

-¿Una union aduanera?

-Sí. Lux y yo ya lo hemos hablado. Es una buena idea. Mira, lo que pasa es que quitamos todos los impuestos de intercambio de productos entre nuestros países. Así son más baratos y nuestra economía va a mejorar.*

-Quieres decir... ¿Libre comercio?

-Exactamente. -Dijo la chica con su voz gatuna.

-Bueno... Esta bien. Así que se va a crear...

-La union económica del Benelux.

-¿Benelux?

-Es por nuestros nombres... Be es de Bélgica, Ne de Netherlands y Lux de Luxemburgo.

-¿Porque tengo que estar en medio? -Preguntó Holanda.

-Y, ¿Porque tengo que estar yo al final? -Preguntó Luxemburgo que acababa de entrar en ese momento.

-¿De verdad quieren discutir esto...? -Pregunto Bélgica como única respuesta.

Y a esta pregunta sí que había una clara respuesta: No. El nombre se cambio en 2010, de ser la union económica del Benelux pasó a ser la union del Benelux. Eso sí, después de todo Bélgica seguía hasta adelante.

* * *

*****No sé quien vino con la idea, así que para dar continuidad a la historia solo voy a coger a una persona al azar. Eso sí, antes del Benelux estos países ya tenían varios acuerdos entre ellos.

**N/A** Bueno, si quieres saber más del Benelux, esta es la página oficial: http: / / www. benelux .int / en / home _ intro .asp (quiten los espacios). Esa es la página en inglés. La página no esta muy completa, por lo que sabéis francés o holandés es mejor que lo vean en esos idiomas. Yo lo vi en francés y esta bastante completa.


	3. 1951

D: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

**-1951-**

_Se firma el tratado de Paris (en Paris)*. Con esto se crea la CECA (Comunidad Europea del Carbon y del Acero). Los países que la forman son los miembros del Benelux, Italia, Alemania Federal (de occidente)** y Francia. Fue un gran paso hacia la paz europea ya que paises que habían estados enfrentados en la guerra ahora estaban del mismo bando.***_

_-_Como hemos visto que vuestra idea ha tenido muy buenos beneficios, hemos decidido hacer algo parecido. -Explicó el serio de Alemania a los miembros del Benelux.

-Sí, ve~ Para hacer que la economía mejore hay que quitar los impuestos aduaneros, ve~

-Cállate bastardo. -Dijo el hermano del Italiano del norte.

-Pero solo con la industria que pueda evolucionar mucho en este tiempo. ¿Alguna idea?

-Yo tengo una, ¿qué tal la de el carbón y el acero? -Dijo el anfitrión.

-Buena idea Francia, eso podría servir.

-Esto va a ser como el Benelux solo que con aún más países y menos productos. -Dijo Holanda mientras encendía un cigarro.

-No... Va a ser diferente... Puede que llegué a ser el inicio de algo mucho más grande. -Dijo la belga. Quien diría que hacía todo menos equivocarse.

-¿Algo mucho más grande ve~? No sé... Para eso se necesitan más cosas. Bueno, como esta ahora esta bien, ve~. El futuro lo veremos en el futuro. Por ahora con el carbón y el acero estamos bien, son las dos únicas industrias que han resurgido bien desde la guerra.

-_C'est vrai (es verdad)_. Por ahora hay que preocuparnos del presente.

-Bueno, así que supongo que esto es que sí vamos a hacer esta comunidad. -Dijo el Aleman.

-Sí. -Respondió secamente el holandés mientras encendía un segundo cigarro.

-Sí. -Dijo con una voz gatuna la única chica de la reunion.

-Sí, ve~ -Dijo el italiano del norte mientras que su hermano asentía.

-Claro que sí. -Dijo Luxemburgo, quien no había hablado en todo el tiempo.

-_Oui~_

_-_Así que supongo que aquí comienza la CECA. Hay que firmar...

-Así que va a ser el tratado de Paris, como estamos aquí y eso. -Dijo el galo.

-Efectivamente.

* * *

_*_Los tratados normalmente toman el nombre de la ciudad en la que han sido firmados.

_**_Recordad que Alemania fue separada en Alemania Federal o de Occidente y la Alemania Democratica o del Este. La Alemania Federal tenía un gobierno democratico y una economía capitalista.

***Italia y Alemania eran del Eje, Francia era parte de los Aliados.


	4. 1957

D: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

**-1957-**

_Se firma el tratado de Roma. Gracias al buen efecto que tubo la CECA en la economía sus seis miembros decidieron hacer un nuevo acuerdo; la CEE (Comunidad Económica Europea). Era básicamente lo mismo que la CECA solo que con todos los productos, no solo el acero y el carbón._

-Al final va a resultar que _mademoiselle_ _(señorita) Belgique_ tenía razón. La CECA solo esa un pasa hacia algo mucho más grande.

-Ven, siempre tengo razón. -Digo triunfalmente con su voz gatuna la chica.

-No siempre... -Dijo su hermano.

-Calla.

-Bueno, entrando en el asunto que nos interesa, -comenzó Alemania- este tratado va a ser algo así como la expansión del tratado anterior. Esta vez no va a ser simplemente con el carbón y el acero, va a ser con todos los productos que vendamos.

-Hecho. -Dijeron todos.

-Así que los miembros del tratado de Roma son el Benelux...

-Tenemos nombres por separado... -Dijo Luxemburgo, pero nadie le hizo caso.

-Francia, Alemania Federal e Italia.

-Exacto. Aunque habría que hacer que más personas se unieran... -Comentó Francia. Puede que así alguien aceptara su _amour._

-Ve~ ¿Y el hermanito España?

-Es verdad... ¿Qué hay del bastardo?

-¿_L'Espagne? _Es verdad, parecía que quería unirse...

-No puede. -Dijo firmemente el holandés.

-¿Por? -Preguntaron los italianos y el francés.

-Simplemente por que yo lo digo. -Respondió este mientras encendía un cigarro.

-Bueno, acaba de salir de la guerra civil... -comenzó la belga.

-Nosotros acabamos de salir de la segunda guerra mundial. Eso no es una razón, ve~-le cortó el italiano.

-Déjame terminar Ita-chan. Ahora tiene un jefe* que mantiene su país en una dictadura. No podemos dejar que se una.

-Es verdad, el muy maldito ya tiene bastante problemas. No hay que dejar que nos contagie...

-No es eso Romanito. -Dijo la belga haciendo que este se pusiera totalmente sonrojado.- Lo que pasa es que para hacer de Europa un lugar mejor hay que hacerlo con democracias. Cuando ya tenga un gobierno liberal, se podrá unir.

-Bueno, con esta union vamos a intentar que no vuelva a haber guerras como... esa. -Dijo Alemania. Algunas de sus heridas aún le dolían mucho y a veces tenía pesadillas en las noches con la guerra.

-Sí. Hay que hacer de Europa un lugar mejor ve~

_Con la CEE empieza lo que se llama "La Europa de los Seis". Un paso muy importante para la creación de lo que hoy es la comunidad Europea..._

* * *

_-_**Ese mismo año unos meses más tarde-**

_Se firma en Roma el tratado de la Comunidad Europea de la Energía Atómica (con fines pacíficos), también conocido como EURATOM. Se establece como objetivo el desarrollo de una industria propia nuclear europea mediante la creación de un mercado común de equipos y materiales nucleares, así como el establecimiento de unas normas básicas en materia de seguridad y protección de la población._

_-_Bueno, de nuevo todos en mi casa... _¡__che palle!_

_-_Sí. Bueno, esta vez hay que firmar un acuerdo de la energía atomica...

-Bueno, yo me voy a comer, que mi hermano se encargue. -Dijo el italiano del Sur yéndose a preparar algo de comer.

-Romano...

-Bueno, voy a traer algo para todos y firmamos la maldita cosas esa...

_El tratado, que fue firmado por los seis países fundadores de la CECA y la CEE, entró en vigor el 1 de enero de 1958._

* * *

* Hasta el 1973 Franco esta en el poder, así que hasta ese año ya saben quien es el jefe.

* * *

**N/A **La verdad es que no hay mucho que decir del EURATOM así que me inventé cualquier cosa. Tenía que ponerlo ya que también es algo medio importante, o por lo menos lo es para la profesora ya que nos lo ha hecho aprender.

Gracias a **Annimo **por su comentario. Voy a ver las cosas para cambiar. Espero que esto no tenga errores. Algunas cosas simplemente es para que la historia y Hetalia concuerden. Puede que en realidad no haya sido así. Pero lo verdadero, verdadero es lo de cursiva. Gracias por leer.


	5. 1973

D: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, como ya bien sabéis.

* * *

**-1973-**

_En 1973 se unen a la CEE el Reino Unido, Irlanda y Dinamarca. La "europa de los seis" pasa a ser "La Europa de los Nueve"._

-Así que al final el cejotas ha decidido que quiere mi_ amour~ _

-Cállate _frog_.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Que te calles maldita rana pervertida... -Repitió el inglés a pesar de que sabía que el otro lo había escuchado desde la primera vez.

-¡Silencio! -Gritó el holandés ya harto de la pelea de esos dos.

-Lo sentimos Alemania. -Dijeron ambos, pero en eso se dieron cuenta que no era el germano quien los había callado. - Es decir, Holanda.

-Bueno, hay que comenzar. -Dijo el Aleman, esta vez si era él.

-Kahahaha~ De acuerdo, lo que queremos es unirnos a la union esta rara que tenéis con la economia. Eso es. -Dijo el danés estrepitosamente.

-M... Nos conviene a todos ya que así la union abarcaría más países. Esto es muy conveniente. ¿Cuantos sois?

-Somos el danés ese, mi hermano y yo. -Dijo el representante de Inglaterra.

-Bueno, esta bien. Así somos más.

-Sí ve~ Vamos a ser muchos más. Esto va a ser genial, ve~

-Espera, eso significa que habéis dejado la AELC...

_La Asociación Europea de Libre Cambio (AELC) o Acuerdo Europeo de Libre Comercio es un bloque comercial creado el 4 de enero de 1960 por la Convención de Estocolmo como alternativa a la CEE (1957) y por los países Austria, Dinamarca, Gran Bretaña, Noruega, Portugal, Suecia y Suiza. Entró en vigor en junio de 1960. En 1961 entró Finlandia, en 1970 Islandia y en 1991 Liechtenstein. La AELC agrupa a los países que prefirieron no ingresar en la Unión Europea. Su objetivo consiste en favorecer la expansión económica y la estabilidad financiera de todos sus miembros. Tras el abandono de la AELC y entrada en la CEE de Gran Bretaña y Dinamarca en 1973, Portugal en 1986, Austria, Suecia y Finlandia en 1995, el papel de la AELC ha disminuido notablemente._

-Efectivamente. Y puede que pronto más gente decida también unirse...

-Por supuesto ve~ Aquí hay pasta, ¿como no van a querer unirse? -Dijo el italiano sin darse cuenta que había dicho una cosa muy cierta. Había pasta, en el sentido de comida (proporcionado por los hermanos italianos) y también en el sentido coloquial; es decir, había dinero.

* * *

**N/A** Lo de la AELC lo puse ya que era curioso que a la vez se estuviera desarrollando también esta union. Aquí esta la página de la AELC (EFTA) en inglés http : / / secretariat . efta . int /


	6. 1981

**D: **Ni Hetalia ni la historia me pertenecen... aunque ya me gustaría...

* * *

**-1975-***

_Francisco Franco, dictador de España, muere a los 82 años en Madrid._

* * *

**-1981-**

_El número de miembros de la Comunidad pasa a diez con la adhesión de Grecia, que puede hacerlo una vez que el régimen militar perdió el poder y se reestableció la democracia en 1974._

-Grecia... Grecia... ¡Grecia! ¡Despierta!

-¿Qué pasa jefe?

-Tienes una junta con la CEE... Tienes que ir, es una orden.

-Bueno... Voy. -Dijo el griego mientras se iba, un séquito de gatos lo seguían.

...

-Bueno, así que te quieres unir a la CEE...

-Sí... -Respondió somnoliento el griego.

-Bueno, eres bienvenido. Seguramente después de tí vendrán muchos otros. -Dijo Alemania.

-Sí, bienvenido. -Dijo Francia feliz de tener a alguien más a quien darle _amour~_

Pobres... ya se arrepentirían en esta época de eso... pero eso es saltarse gran parte de la historia... gran parte.**

* * *

*Siento hager dicho que el primer capítulo era el único con dos años. Este también tiene. Pero es una explicación para el siguiente, así que nadie me maté, por favor.

**Una nota final, por así decirlo. Para lo que no lo hallan pillado, es una referencia a la actual crisis. En la que Grecia le da más de un dolor de cabeza a Alemania y a Francia (Más bien a sus jefes, Angela Merkel y Sarkozy***).

* * *

Encontré otra página buena sobre la UE, http : / / europa . eu / about-eu / eu-history / 1980-1989 / 1981 / index_es. htm Siento la tardanza...


End file.
